Pokémon Go
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Pokémon Go ya está disponible en Zootopia.


Caos.

Esa era la palabra que describía mejor la situación. Y todo empezó desde que el Pokémon Go salió disponible en Zootopia para descargarlo.

Al ya tenerlo los animales, empezaron a caminar sin tener su vista enfrente, ocasionando que se choquen contra postes, arboles, o inclusive autos, con solo atrapar esos ansiados pokémones virtuales. Y quien culparlo si la mayoría de los animales podían cumplir ese tan anhelado sueño de convertirse en un entrenador Pokémon.

No obstante otros se aprovechaban de la situación, porque los habitantes al estar distraídos, observando únicamente el celular. Los ladrones acechaban por doquier, robando celulares.

Sí, no era todo felicidad.

Había personas lastimadas por chocarse un semáforo, mientras conducía el auto. Y ni hablar de la invasión de propiedad, porque un pokémon se encontraba en la vivienda del vecino.

La delincuencia había incrementado increíblemente y era algo que no se podía detener si la mitad de los policías también se habían obsesionado con el Pokémon Go.

La primera fue Judy quien lo descargo y expresando con una alegría que se le notaba a kilómetros, había llegado saltando y anunciando la noticia como si hubiera ganado la lotería a todos los de la estación.

Al terminar la descarga y elegir su avatar, como su pokémon inicial, el cual eligió Squirtle, se fue rápidamente a recorrer todas las calles, en busca de pokémones.

Los demás parpadearon y algunos de los que estaban escuchando a Judy, saco su celular y se puso a descargar la aplicación (sino es que se había enterado antes). Y cuando ya estaba todo listo, se fueron al exterior a atrapar pokémones.

Lo que significaba el motivo, del que el Jefe Bogo se encontraba mirando a unos pocos animales en el momento en que le iba entregar el expediente con los casos más recientes.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Pregunto Bogo autoritariamente.

—Capturando pokémones —Le informo Nick, mientras sentado en su silla, miraba desinteresadamente el techo.

Ante eso dicho el Jefe se dedicó a suspirar y pidió a los demás, que busquen y encuentren a los que se fueron de excursión a capturar pokémones, trayéndolos de nuevo para aquí.

Al terminar de decirlo, se fue de ahí. Dejando a los animales mirarse entre sí por un corto periodo de tiempo.

El zorro fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento, con la intención de buscar a la coneja. Al salir afuera no podía creer la cantidad de animales que se encontraban mirando el celular, seguramente atrapando pokémones.

Al dar unas vueltas y dar varios recorridos pudo localizarla en el parque al lado de la fuente.

—Zanahorias —La llamo acercándose cada vez más a ella, quien levanto la vista y sonrió.

—Sabes, capture varios pokémones, aunque muchos de los que aparecen son Ratata pude atrapar un... —Pero Nick la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

— ¿Un que Zanahorias?, sino se te olvida eres una policía y antes de atrapar pokémones, deberías atrapar criminales —Repuso duramente, pero el motivo era que detestaba verla tan fuera de sí, además que si no estaba hablando de sus fantásticos pokémones que había atrapado, lo ignoraba.

—Nick—Lo llamo con un deje de pena en su voz bajando sus orejas— Lo siento, yo me emocione, es que he esperado hace tiempo el juego. Tienes razón no debo descuidar mis obligaciones como policía por un juego... ¡Vamos a atrapar criminales! —Propuso sonriendo ya suspendiendo el celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo, tomo el brazo de Nick para dirigirse a la estación.

Después de un rato, en que ya todos los animales se encontraban reunidos, el Jefe Bogo pudo darle las órdenes. Y al hacerlo se fueron.

No obstante, de nuevo la obsesión pokémon comenzó.

Todos estaban con sus celulares, caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba un pokémon. Y Judy no fue la excepción.

Nick otra vez suspiro, no importaba cuando intentaba hablar con la coneja, no lo conseguia, porque esta no lo escuchaba o en los peores de los casos, empezaba a correr hacia un lugar desconocido ignorando el hecho de que estaba a su lado y tenían encomendado un labor. Como ahora.

Entonces el zorro hizo algo que no tenía pensado hacer. Si, debía admitir que la caricatura había marcado su infancia y revivirlo de esa manera resultaba genial, pero no quería verse como los demás y tratar de capturar pokémones invisibles en medio de la calle.

No obstante no soportaba que la coneja lo siga ignorando por los pokémones virtuales. Por esa razón saco su celular y buscando la aplicación, la puso para descargar.

—Si no puedes vencerlos únete a ellos —Musitó mientras esperaba que la aplicación diera por finalizada.

Al ya terminar. Justo Judy llego, disculpándose por abandonarlo, alegando que lo había hecho por la única razón de que había encontrado un Staryu. De repente se quedó observando el celular que tenía Nick y lo señalo sumamente sorprendida.

— ¿L-lo descargaste? —Cuestiono estupefacta y ella al notar que asintió. Continuo— No sabía que te gustaba pokémon, ahora seremos compañeros, elige el equipo rojo, aunque recién empezaste, elígelo después así estamos en el mismo equipo...

—Como digas, Zanahorias —Le cortó esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

Mientras tanto Judy le comentaba alegremente sobre diversas cosas todas relacionadas con el juego. Él sumergido en sus pensamientos no podía creer lo que llegaba a hacer por la coneja y evitar así que lo siga ignorando…

Sin embargo él, por Judy haría cualquier cosa, hasta unirse en una aventura pokémon con ella.

* * *

¡Hola!

No creí que iba escribir un fic sobre Pokémon Go, pero vi una imagen (la de la portada) y no me pude resistir…y lo escribi :D

Tengo la fiebre pokémon jaja

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
